A Double Blow
by jessica97
Summary: What happens if Rolfe shot Georg...and Maria?
1. The Graveyard

Note: PG some adult situations.  I hope you all enjoy reading this.  Please review!!!!!!!  

Ch. 1: The Graveyard  

            "Not another step of I'll shot." 

            "You give that to me Rolfe"  

            "…I'll kill you."  

            Liesl walking towards the car heard these words uttered by the one she used to love.  Tears filled in her eyes.  How could he do this to them?  She thought Rolfe had really loved her.  Still Liesl felt the whole predicament was her fault because she had made noise when discovering Rolfe was a Nazi.  She turned around knowing what she had to do.

            "Liesl!"  Maria called as she watched her daughter run back to the graveyard.  "Come back this instant!"  Maria watched hopelessly as Liesl continued to run.  "Freidrich, make sure your sisters and brother get in the car safely."  He nodded as Maria ran back with Liesl.  She ran back and found Rolfe pointing the gun point blank at her husband.

            "Rolfe, don't you dare, stop it!"  Liesl cried in terror.  Rolfe looked over at Liesl and became even angrier.  

            "Rolfe, you will never be one of them."  Liesl continued, further infuriating Rolfe.  He pointed the gun and shot at Georg's leg.  Georg tried to move but it the bullet pierced his skin causing an unexpected scream from him.  Liesl tried to run to him, but Maria stopped her.  

            "Liesl, listen to me.  Get into the car right this second.  It is for your own good.  Please.  I will take care of this."  Liesl, through her tears nodded and ran back to the car.  Maria ran over to Georg, as Rolfe was about to call for the Lieutenant.  He was shocked to see her.

            "Georg are you alright?"  Maria asked kneeling down and comforting him.  

            "Maria, I thought I told you to stay in the car."  Georg told her slowly wincing in pain.  "Go back please, let them take me save the children and yourself."  

            "No, I will never leave you."  Maria told him under her breath.  Rolfe circled the two and then suddenly pointed a gun at Georg.  

            "So do you surrender Captain?  We seem to have won.  If you do not you will be dead."  Rolfe told him.  Georg looked down at Maria's face.  He didn't want to do either.

            "Answer me!"  Rolfe said putting the gun to Georg's heart.  Georg began to shake his head when Rolfe got impatient.

            "Answer now or die!"  He said coldly beginning to pull the trigger.  Maria saw him pull it and leaped in front of Georg.  Instead of hitting Georg the bullet landed right on Maria's ankle.  Rolfe froze frightened at what would happen to him for shooting a woman.  He still did not like the fact of harming innocent people, even if the Nazis wouldn't think of it as bad.  In his shock the whistle fell from his mouth.

            "Georg?"  Maria said wincing in pain.  "Leave now please.  I think Rolfe is in shock, please leave."  

            "I'm not leaving without you, come on."  He told her.  Georg wanted to carry his wife out, but to his utter dismay he found he could not do it safely.  They began to try to crawl out of danger.  Maria was behind Georg when she noticed the Rolfe walking in yet again talking to someone.  

            "The Captain got away you see and I tried to kill him, but then I misfired and shot his wife Maria, who is still here."  Rolfe told the man.  Maria faced Georg in the shadows.

            "Georg, go, quick.  If you stay we will be in even more trouble now that Rolfe told that lie.  Please go."  Maria told him.

            "Maria, I am not leaving you here to let the Nazis kill you." He told her.

            "They won't.  I am to smart for them."  Maria croaked.  

            "You have been shot and you have never been at war before how do you think you can survive?"  Georg asked unconvinced.

            "God…" Maria cried as someone pulled her up on her feet.  

            "Is this her?"  Asked a Nazi officer.  

            "Yes."  Rolfe said sadly.  He had hoped they would both escape.  Little did he know the wounds he had made were the reason they were unable to slip away.  

Georg rolled over in the shadows coming out trying to help Maria.  

"Who is this?"  The Nazi demanded.  

"Oh he is that strange man I have been telling you about that wants to be a Nazi badly, but can't fight because of his age."  Rolfe lied to him.  The Nazis officer went over to him and knocked Georg out cold.  

"When he wakes up he will never remember any of this."  The Nazi said.  He glanced down and smiled evilly at Maria.  Maria glanced up terrified by the pain in her foot and by the Nazis horrifying look.


	2. A White Lie

Note: Please remember to review!

Ch. 2: A White Lie  

            Soon the Nazis had gathered at the gate talking about what they had found while searching the graveyard.

            "Any sign of Captain von Trapp?"  Asked the Lieutenant. 

            "No we did not find anyone here except this young lady.  I think she might be Captain von Trapp's wife."  One added looking at her.  Maria found herself becoming dizzy and was completely unaware of the derogatory glances from the Nazis.  

            "Listen to me, girl, tell me where the Captain is and we will set you free."  The Lieutenant told her.

            "I don't know where he is."  Maria answered them confidently.  

            "You do know where he is.  Hiding it won't help.  We will find out sooner or later anyways, so you might as well tell us."  He said with a smirk.  "We know everything."  

            Maria smiled to herself at that remark she prayed to God to give her strength and go with her idea.  

            "You do, do you?"  She questioned.  

            "Yes and if you fail to tell us you will become our prisoner."  He told her.

            "It seems to me if you know everything then why are you not going to his exact location now?"  Maria asked teasing them in the lightest way she knew how to.  Maria felt she should stall them a little to hopefully give time for Georg to escape.

            "Don't you use that tone with us young lady.  You tell us the answer or else you are our slave."  Maria heard these words and then suddenly recognized the looks on the Nazis faces.

            The Nazis hated her that was for sure.  Yet they were very taken by her beauty.  Maria suddenly realized what being a slave for them would mean.  She also realized what they really wanted from her.  Something she would never give if her life depended on it.  She decided there was nothing wrong with playing along with their minds if it would keep her husband safe so she began.  

            "Oh I am terribly sorry gentleman, do forgive me.  It just seems funny to me that you do not know the Captain's hiding place.  You do, do you not?"  Maria asked.  The Nazis turned interested in what she had to tell them.  

            "What hiding spot?"  One of them asked blankly.  Maria needing more time to think went on.

            "Oh the hiding spot, surly you people know of it.  I mean since you know everything and anything I figure…" She rambled on before being cut off.

            "Tell us where it is!" demanded the Lieutenant. 

            "Okay I will, but it is a long story."  Maria told them.  

            "So be it.  Just tell us now."  He told her coldly.

            "All right, well, you see…" She started.

            "Yes?"

            Well have you ever heard of the underground railroad?"  The soldiers stared at her blankly.  Maria had no idea where she was going with this, but remembered reading about the civil war in America and how the slaves would be saved through it.  She had no idea if there was such thing in place in Europe, but it was a good white lie.   

            "The underground railroad?  You know the one in the American Civil War?"  She asked.

            "Yeah, what does that have anything to do with…" He began.

            "Austria?  Well it has a lot to do with Austria.  There is a system in place here in Europe.  It helps people flee when needed."  She told them.

            "Why would people need to flee?  Anyways it would be to difficult to organize an underground railroad here in just a few…" He again was cut off.

            "Oh no it has been going on for years to help people in need.  No one has ever found where it is located it is hidden so well."  Maria told them.  

            "So you are telling us the Captain is using this umm…Underground Railroad and you know where it is?" He asked. 

            "Well I am not exactly sure of where it is, no one is completely sure.  It is very difficult to find."  Maria said.

            "How is it hard to find a large railroad with trains underground?"  One officer questioned.  Maria had to laugh a little.  Did he really think literally of it?  He really thought there was a railroad with trains?  To bad he didn't know it was just a name.

            "Oh, but sometimes things are more than what they seem."  Maria warned.  "You can't take them literally."  

            "So where is this railroad taking the Captain?"  The lieutenant asked. 

            "Well I think it is somewhere near Vienna if I remember right.  Then I believe they were going to take him to Italy to escape and then to Great Britain.  He was always so happy that he fooled you all thinking he was going to Switzerland.  I mean really if you people know everything then I think you would have caught him much sooner."  Maria told them.  The Nazis were surprised to hear this.

            "You remember where the hiding spot in Vienna is?"  He asked her.

            "Maybe I do."  Maria answered.

            "You will take us there tomorrow morning."  He told her.   


	3. How to get Out?

Ch. 3: How to get Out?  

            "Lieutenant, you just told me that I would be free if I told you where he was hiding.  I told you more than you need to know so set me free, now!" Maria screamed.  The lieutenant had become simply taken by Maria.  He became fascinated with her as she spoke.  He decided he wanted her to remain on their side.

            "I'm sorry miss, you seem to be uninformed.  I told you I would set you free if you tell us where he is.  You didn't do that.  You just told us the general area.  So you will lead us to him tomorrow.  Now you will come with us and we will clean up that foot of yours."  He told her.  Maria was scared, but found that she had no other options, but to follow them.  They left the Abbey and returned to the Nazi headquarters.  

            Georg had awoken on the floor of the graveyard with a bad headache.  He searched for Maria thought the Abbey when realizing she was gone.  He was very upset about it, but he had to get back to the children.  With a heavy heart he left the graveyard swearing to return to Austria to find Maria once the children were safe.  Georg jumped into the car with his children.

            "Father where is Mother?"  Gretl asked.  Georg's heart broke when he heard his daughter asking him.   

            "I'll explain once we are safe darling."  He told her.

            "Okay, I love you daddy."  Gretl told him form the backseat.

            "I love you too Gretl."  Georg told her trying to not make the tears in his eyes evident.  The pain in Georg's leg was no match for the pain in his heart he was suffering from.  He could not believe what Maria had done for him.  She jumped in front of a gun just to save his life.  When Georg fully realized she had been shoot when she screamed he had never felt more upset at anyone in his entire life.  He wanted to kill Rolfe right then and there for harming the most important thing in the world to him.  Yet instead of being overcome by pain Maria had been strong, perhaps even stronger than him.  He still thought of her with wonder and awe as he recalled the last word she had spoken to him: God.  He did not hear her finish; yet he hoped that God would in fact lead Maria out of the Nazi mess.  

He didn't see how she could survive the Nazis because no one else seemed to be able to.  Then again thinking back to his earlier thoughts this was Maria.  She wasn't the most ordinary woman ever.  She had just something extra, something; he didn't know what but something made her always seem like the strongest person in the world in tough situations.  Maybe it was the fact that she believed in God so completely that she just held not only her own power, but His as well.  

He wasn't sure, but he did know that no one had saved his life more times than Maria.  That must be almost the ultimate sign of love.  'She was willing to die for me.'  The thought kept racing through Georg's head as he began to climb the Alps with his children to Austria.  It just made Georg long for Maria more.  He fell deeper in love with her with each passing step as he thought of that.  He knew Agathe has loved him, but would she really have done what Maria had done?  He didn't think so.  Georg continued to walk in wonder, his mind filled with love for his wife.

Maria sat up on the bed that she was on.  It was hard and small.  It reminded her of the beds in the Abbey.  The hospital bed she laid on was a far cry from the wonderful soft beds she had used in the villa.  She sat pondering about whether her family was safe.  She decided for her own good they were.  She hoped they would know she was safe as well.  Well she was safe in a way.  The Nazis were falling for her tricks at the moment.  She was nervous though.  Maria knew she needed a wonderful plan to fool the Nazis.  

She couldn't come up with much.  All she knew was she would lead them to Vienna.  Then what?  She knew there was no underground railroads or hide out spots for that matter.  Or if there were she did not know about them and would never lead the Nazis to a hideout where people were helped anyways.  She needed to figure something out fast.  An escape would be difficult to do.  

Maria thought and thought, but nothing came to her head.  She was completely out of ideas.  Terrible images of how the Lieutenant looked at her filled her mind.  She knew what he wanted and was afraid that she would not get away in time before he tried to hurt her.  Maria fought the terrible image out of her head.  All she knew was she needed to escape.  Sooner than later.

Maria rolled over on the stiff pillows her body was stiff and her foot was throbbing with terrible pain.  Maria also thought of the doctor who told her she might not be able to walk fully on the ankle again.  Tears filled her eyes at the thought of not being able to walk.  She turned over and prayed to the Lord.  While she prayed she came up with a brilliant idea that might save her, for a little while at least.


	4. Healing

Note: Please review!

Ch. 4: Healing

            Maria woke up to the doctor trying to wake her and tell her about her ankle.  Maria was not in the best of moods since she did not want to hear about her ankle that was shoot by the Nazis.  She realized the night before that she had failed to thank the Lord for having it be her ankle that the bullet hurt.  She and her family were very lucky.  Thoughts flew through her mind of how it could have been her husband who was shot and killed by Rolfe instead of merely and ankle wound.  She took a moment to thank God for her families' safety.  She wondered how Agathe had put up with Georg being off at war so often.  Wasn't she scared out of her mind?

            The nurse walked in and began to talk to Maria about her ankle and how if she stayed off it for a month it might heal.  Maria caught that thought and then began to slip away with her own thoughts.  She almost fell asleep while the nurse continued talking.  

            "…So when the results came back today we found that you not only have an ankle wound but you are pregnant as well…" She continued to talk as the words sunk in to Maria.  Her eyes grew wide and she sat strait up.

            "Pregnant?"  She screamed.  She had no idea.  Of course she knew it was possible but wouldn't she have felt something in the last month?  She had not felt in the least bit different.  The nurse looked at her strangely and began to ask questions about things.  Maria instantly calmed down and asked the nurse nicely if she could discard all the evidence of her being pregnant and not to mention it to anyone, especially the Nazis.

            Maria did not know what to do.  Her original plan was to stay in the hospital for as long as possible with the excuse that her foot had to heal before she showed them to the hiding place.  Then there would be more time for planning on how to escape the Nazis before they found out about her real motives.  The problem now was what if she began to show or start feeling lightheaded and dizzy from time to time?  She could not go around being pregnant in the presence of the Nazis.  They would most certainly decide she was no use to them and throw her into a…well, death camp as they had been called.  

            Later that afternoon the Lieutenant came marching into the hospital with flowers in his hands.  Maria almost gagged as he handed them to her and told her he hoped she would get well soon.  The smell of the flowers did not sit well with her.

            "So when are you going to be better so we can go and hunt that awful Captain down, hmm?"  He asked her.  As much as Maria hated it she knew she must play along.  She knew she was the lone person stalling the Nazis from searching everywhere for him.

            "The nurse said if I stay off my foot for a month it will get better.  I was hoping maybe I could just tell you the place and you could go to it.  I can't go unless we wait for a month."  Maria stated with a fake apologetic look on her face.

            "Well we could just take you in a car, but I will see what I can do.  We could have groups go out and search.  If we haven't found him in a month then we can bring you out to show us."  He told her.

            "That sounds great."  She told him enthusiastically.  She thanked God for the drama classes she had once taken because her aunt had said it would improve her singing voice.  He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which frustrated Maria, but she did not show it.  When he finally left Maria pulled over a trashcan and threw up.  The pollen smell was aggravating Maria's stomach.  She did not know how she would be in a month.  She just hoped that somehow the baby she was carrying was not as mischievous and ornery as the people that made it. 

            As weeks went by Maria's ankle began to heal quickly.  She was grateful when the nurse told her to start taking small walks.  The strange thing was that walking seemed to be major trouble for her.  Not only was her ankle sore and weak, she also had a few more pounds on her stomach.  The first few days were pure torture as Maria took her first steps in nearly one and a half months.  The thought of learning to walk again irritated her.  She wanted to just leave the hospital bed and run to Switzerland.  That would be quite impossible considering she was in a Nazi hospital.  

            Or that's what she assumed.  She was taken care of, but wondered what would happen if someone found out about her.  No one had asked any questions about why the baby was to be kept confidential.  Still Maria could not seem to stop worrying.  Luckily her daily prayers to God calmed her nerves.  She had no plan of what was to happen, but she knew that He had as plan.

            Maria had reached almost full strength.  Her only complaint about the hospital was about the visiting hours.  The Lieutenant seemed to be there everyday talking to her and it made Maria sick.  Didn't he have more important business to attend to?  The only reason for Maria not asking him to leave was because the thought that perhaps she was saving peoples lives by having one of the main Nazis not working.  Maria was horrified of him.  She knew he was falling in love with her.  He would not care that she already had a husband.  He also thought she wouldn't care because Maria seemed to be turning against her husband anyways.  The thought mad her very upset and she wondered why after she was married she seemed to be courted more.  No one had ever looked twice at her before she married Georg.  Well except Georg of course, but now it seemed like everyone was.

            Maria knew she would have to eventually blurt the truth out.  It was inevitable.  It would have to come to it eventually because she refused to be unfaithful to the person she loved the most.

            "Maria you look so much better today.  You can walk now and everything so tomorrow we will leave for Vienna, alright?"  The Lieutenant told Maria one afternoon.  Maria smiled and nodded hiding her shock.  He bent down and to Maria's shock kissed her.  When he left the doorway she spit onto the floor.  'Could this be more disgusting?' Maria thought in her head as she stood up to brush her teeth.  She did not know what she was going to do.


	5. Terror

Note: This chapter is borderline between PG and PG-13 just for the situation.  Please review and enjoy reading!

Ch. 5: Terror 

            Maria rode in the car along with other Nazi soldiers to Vienna.  Maria told them that the hiding spot was by the Cathedral, but she would like to stop at the hotel first.  The Nazis agreed with her as they pulled up to the hotel they would stay at.  Maria opened her door and was surprised to find a very nice large room.  She sat down on the bed exhausted from the drive.  Hiding so much was not easy for such an innocent, truthful person.  

            Maria heard a knock on the door and went to open it.  She saw it was the Lieutenant and smiled.

            "Are you ready to go?"  She asked eager began her escape plan.  

            "Oh well yes, but first if you don't mind I would like to have a word with you."  He told her pushing the door open.  Maria's face began to burn with nervousness.  

            "Wh-What do you want?"  She stumbled at him. 

            "Well I wanted to let you know I have never met such a charming woman.  I was wondering if you would marry me."  He asked her innocently pulling out a huge diamond ring.  To most it would be beautiful, but to Maria it was the biggest most ugly ring she had ever seen.  Forgetting whom she was talking to Maria began.

            "Are you joking?  You know very well that I am married and that I love my husband!"  Maria shouted.

            "Yes I see.  You love him so much that you are about to turn him in hmm?  You are about to give every secret he ever had away to me.  Yes I can see you love him very much.  Tell me Maria, if Georg was doing what you were dong would you still love him?"  He asked.

            "What are you talking about?"  Maria asked innocently.  

            "Well pretending to be injured in the day, but going around at night with men…" he began.

            "I have never done any of that and you know it!"  Maria shouted.  

            "Yes I know it, but I don't suppose your husband will know it when he gets this note, will he?  Will he be glad to find his wife has been cheating on him?"  He asked pulling a note out of his pocket.  "I wonder what he will think of you when he reads why you have not yet returned to Switzerland."  

            "Wait how do you know he is in Switzerland?"  Maria asked reading the note.  Her eyes fired up when she read it.  She had never heard such distasteful things being said about her.  Then she realized she had just let the truth out.  She saw the Lieutenant laugh evilly at her as he locked the door behind him.  She gasped as he tugged her wrist and laid her on the bed.

            "Yes Maria I have known all along you were a fake.  It is not hard to tell.  We have had people searching for the Captain for months until we found him.  Do you know how much trouble you will be in when you tell everyone there is no hiding spot?  You will be put in jail.  The only reason I have saved you this far is because I want you to be my wife.  So say yes and I will save you or you die."  He told her roughly.  Maria laid there in absolute horror as she felt him put his lips on her back.  Seeing her not responding to his opposed question made him even more upset.   "Answer me now!"

            "I will never be your wife.  You can't force me ever.  I will never love anyone but Georg.  So the answer is no."  Maria said trying not to show her complete terror.  The look in his eyes shook her to the core.

            "Fine, it is not my place to kill you.  They will, but not before I get what I want out of you."  Maria gasped as he was soon unbuttoning her dress.  Soon he yanked it off but felt Maria hand lash his face.  He stopped for a moment in shock, but soon grabbed her feet and pulled her to the bed.  As he began to take off his clothes still holding her to the bed she spotted his gun.

            Maria prayed hard to God and also to Agathe to help her as she stopped moving for a moment to make him think she surrendered.  She put all her effort into moving her small hand to the gun.  She pulled it out and kneed his bare skin.  Stunned to see her with a gun he sat up.  She wrestled with him until she had him in a headlock.  

            "You get out of this room and set me free or you die."  Maria said her voice stone cold offering no hint of being scared to shoot.  She typed the small letters SOS into the telegram machine remembering Georg telling about stories of the Navy and what they would do when they needed help.  It was the shortest version of help she could think of.  Soon someone had unlocked the room and to Maria's dissatisfaction they were Nazis.  

            The danger of being raped was over, but being in danger certainly was not.  The Nazis allowed her to get dressed and then once it was explained she was a fake, she was beaten until she was knocked out and taken to the nearest prison.  

            Maria awoke to find herself in a small cell for prisoners.  Her whole body hurt from the beatings and lashings from the Nazis.  She put her hand gently on her stomach and started to cry.  She prayed that her baby was not injured.  The only good thing about this was that the one part of her that had not been touched seemed to be her stomach area.  She was grateful for that, but was still shaken by the events that had unfolded so swiftly that night.

            She sat on the cold cell floor thanking God that she was still alive at least.  Maria was extremely happy that God had given her so much strength in that hard situation.  It frightened her to think what would have happened if she had not had that boost of strength and energy.  She decided it would be better to be in a prison cell and beaten than be married some pathetic Lieutenant who she loathed.  She realized that either way the Lieutenant had thought he would win.  Even though Maria was now in prison and who knows what she knew he had not gotten what he really wanted out his plan.

            A cold shiver ran down her back as she realized what could have happened.  She again thanked the Lord for giving her power to overcome the titanic obstacle she faced.  Maria smiled when she realized she had asked Agathe for help.  Ever since Georg had told her more about her, Maria seemed to become close to her in prayer.  She felt that maybe Agathe was not only watching out for her husband and children, but their new beloved Mother as well.


	6. The Underground Railroad

Ch. 6: The Underground Railroad 

            The days went by and Maria remained in the cold stone cell.  She had no idea where she was or what was going to happen to her.  The only time that she saw anything to do with the outside world was when her small portion of food arrived.  It was always very small and was most of the time some stale bread and some water.  Maria knew this was not enough nutrients and knew she needed to get out of there somehow.  She was not concerned for herself as she was for the baby.

            Every passing day she would sit and pray to God to help her overcome this prison and for her baby to live.  She prayed that an idea on how to get out would present itself.  Maria soon became very weak.  As the food was being passed around one day she fell to the ground and drifted off into a dead sleep.  Thinking Maria had dropped dead the food server ran for help.  They were always happy when someone died because there was more room in the cells.  Maria's body was laid in a ditch with other dead decaying bodies.  

            "There look, that girl is not dead!"  Whispered a woman to a man.  "She is breathing.  Her cheeks look rosy.  Lets take her away."  The man nodded and slowly picked Maria up and put her in the back of his car.  

            Maria awoke smelling of rotting flesh.  Soon she realized she was the one that smelled like that.  She found herself in a nice warm bed with covers all over her.  She had no idea what had happened.  In fact she remembered nothing from the last twenty-four hours.  

            "Oh you are finally awake my child!"  The lady told her turning around in her chair.  "We have been hoping you would wake up!"

            "Who are you?"  Asked Maria whipping the sleep from her eyes.

            "My name is Martina.  My husband and I help the Jews and anyone that is not in the Nazis favor get away from them.  We found you in a pile of dead bodies ready to be buried.  That would be why you smell.  Now my dear I would love to wash you up, you are much to weak to do it yourself… may I ask your name?"  She asked smiling at Maria.

            "My name is Maria.  Maria von Trapp."  Maria said weakly.  She had not spoken in a while and her voice was raspy.  Martina looked at her in surprise.

            "A von Trapp, hmm?  Are you related in anyway to the very famous Captain von Trapp?"  She asked.

            "Well yes I am his wife."  Maria stated.  Martina smiled impressed.

            "Well I am very happy I can help you baroness…"

            "Oh, no please call me Maria."  Maria told her.  

            "I am very pleased to help you Maria."  Martina finished grinning.  "Now you should eat and then we can get you cleaned up."  Maria smiled and nodded at her.

            "May I ask where we are right now?"  Maria asked.  

            "Why certainly.  You are in Berlin Germany right now."  Maria gasped.  Almost reading her mind Martina continued.  "You were about to be taken to a Death Camp.  You fooled everyone and they threw you into the dead pile before you got on the train."  She told Maria laughing.  "This is one of the most dangerous places to be hiding people, but my husband and I want to help in anyway we can."

            "Thank you very much for saving my life Martina."  Maria told her.

            "It was an honor Maria, to save the life of the wife of Captain von Trapp.  I have no doubt that you are as wonderful and as kind as him."  Maria smiled up at the woman who saved her life.  She was entirely grateful to her.  

            "Did you know him?"  Asked Maria interested.

            "I met him a few times at some parties in Vienna."  Martina told her.  "He seemed very nice, but very sad.  It is to bad actually…"

            "Oh he is not that way anymore." Maria told her cutting her off.  "He is much happier now.  He was depressed for a long time after the death of his first wife."  Martina smiled.  

            "I see Maria.  So you were the one that made him happy, hmm?"  She asked.  Maria blushed.

            "Well yes I suppose so.  I think he always could have been happy.  I guess I just showed him how to look at things differently."  Maria told her.  

            Months went by and Martina helped Maria nurse her way back to health.  Soon Maria was almost back to full health.  Maria was happy to be safe in hiding from the Nazis, but she missed the children and Georg a lot.  Especially Georg.  She really wanted to leave and go home.  Maria sat by the window watching a Mother bird feed her young babies.  It made her smile to see that the outside world was still beautiful.  She longed to be back outside in the mountains.  Maria had not been outdoors since the night in the Abbey graveyard really.  She felt like a caged animal.  As much as she appreciated Martina's help, she longed to leave.

            "Is something wrong Maria?"  Martina asked carrying some tea to Maria.  

            "Oh well nothing really is…" Maria started.

            "Do you miss him?"  Martina asked.

            "Georg?"  Maria said looking up at Martina.  Martina nodded again and Maria sighed.  "Well to tell you the truth yes I do.  I miss my whole family.  I want to go home.  Its not that I don't appreciate the…" 

            "Oh Maria, I know.  Who wouldn't want to go home?  That's why I have secretly arranged for you to be on a train to Switzerland next week."  Martina told her.  "I also sent for a priest since I am sure you have missed church."  Maria's face brightened.  

            "Really oh thank you Martina.  How am I ever going to repay you?"  Maria asked.

            "Oh you already have Maria.  It has brought me so much joy just to see you well." Martina told her.  

            A week later Maria bid goodbye to Martina and her husband and jumped on a train to Switzerland where she would be home at last.  Maria laughed because even though she had lied about the Underground Railroad, she found that the people who had helped her escape had indeed been similar to the people that must have helped in the Underground Railroad in America.  Maria was on her way to freedom in a way, because of the Underground Railroad.    


	7. Switzerland

Ch. 7: Switzerland 

            Georg crumpled up a scrap of telegram and threw it in the trashcan.  The note he had just received about Maria angered him.  He had received several different pieces of information on Maria's whereabouts and decided that they were all a bunch of lies.  He just did not believe that his wife, his Maria would do such things.  However she had been gone for nearly four months and he was beginning to become worried.  

            So when a private note from Max came telling him Maria had been sent to a death camp and was later presumed dead, he didn't want to believe it, but he had to.  Tears dropped onto the note as he read it.  He did not understand how God could be so cruel by taking Maria to heaven with him already.        

            "I needed her more than you did Lord." Georg mumbled under his breath.  "I know she was the nicest person on this Earth so did you have to take her away?"  

            "Father is something wrong?"  Asked Liesl stepping into the room.  "You don't look so well Father."

            "Liesl come here."  Georg told her.  Liesl obeyed and her Father wrapped her into a big hug.  "Liesl I am so sorry to tell you this, but it appears that your Mother has died."  Liesl looked around with complete terror in her eyes.  She knew what he meant, but hoped it wasn't true.  

            "Father we have known that for six years now." Liesl told him.  Tears formed in his eyes as all the hope vanished from her face.  

            "No Liesl Maria just died too."  

            "No!" Liesl gasped.  Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed into her Father's coat.  

            It was more of the same thing when Georg went to tell his children.  They seemed even more upset about Maria than they had been with their own Mother dying.  Perhaps it was because they were older now and knew what death meant.  Or maybe it was because this was the second time a tragedy like that happened in their house.  Georg however suspected it was the very same reason he was even more sad about Maria's death.  He loved her so much more.  Even though he only had known Maria for a few months it had seemed like he had known her his entire life.  He didn't want to live life without her.

            Nevertheless he cried with his children and showed them his pain, unlike the first time.  The children seemed relived to have a Father still even if they once again did not have a Mother.  Georg was still depressed for weeks and he did not know where on Earth his life was going to lead.  

            Max escaped to Switzerland to help Georg plan for a trip to America.  Georg had decided since there was really nothing left for him in Europe he should take his children to live in a free peaceful world.  He was sick of all the fighting Europe seemed to do.  They always seemed to be at war.  

            "Georg I am sorry about Maria." Max said truthfully.  "Hey maybe we should throw a party so you can find your next wife."  Georg's head snapped up glaring at Max.  "I am sorry Georg it is just you were so depressed for so long about Agathe.  Then you found Maria I am sure it will be just the same way Georg."  He laughed.

            "No Max I don't think it will be the same.  No one can come close to replacing Maria.  I love her more than anything in this universe."  Georg told him.

            "Even Agathe?"  Max asked.  Georg nodded at him sadly.  "Well I suppose we should start planning our voyage to America."  Max told him.  Georg nodded and sighed as the two began to talk. 

            As the two of them were talking Maria got off of the train in Switzerland.  She found where the von Trapp's were staying.  She began to walk toward the bus stop leaving for their house.  Suddenly she saw a doctor's sign and decided to get a check up with them before she left for the house.  She knew as soon as Georg found out she was pregnant he would demand for her to see a doctor.  He would certainly insist when she told him all of what she had been through.  Frankly visiting the doctor was the last thing Maria wanted to do.  She knew though she might never go if she went to see Georg first.  She knew that she would never let go of his arms once they went around her.

            Maria got checked and waited impatiently in the room for the doctor to tell her she was all right.  The doctor came back to Maria amazed that the baby was in such wonderful condition even after all Maria had been through.  He told Maria she looked very healthy as well and to just make sure and rest for the next couple of weeks.  

            When he was finished Maria decided to thank God for being so lucky later and bolted out of the hospital and onto the nearest bus as quickly as she could.  The bus dropped her off at a medium sized house that looked lovely.  Maria unlocked the gate and walked up to the door.  A shiver went down her spine.  She was suddenly nervous to see her husband again.  It was now dark and a cold wind whistled through the trees.  Maria knocked, but no one answered so she tugged on the door and entered.

            The house was dark and silent.  Maria began to feel memories of another villa in Austria flooding back to her when she saw the only lamp lit in the house.  Maria walked closer and found Georg sitting silently starring at something in his study.  He could not see her because she was behind the door in the dark.  Maria just stood there in silence for a moment with tears in her eyes.  Finally she was home.  She took note that Georg did not look happy.  Just as she was about to make her presence know Georg began to speak, silencing Maria to listening. 


	8. Peace

Note: Last Chapter!  I hope you guys liked this story.  It is slightly different and odd and I am not sure if it is to good, but I hope you all really enjoyed it!  Please review and tell me what you though of it!

Ch. 8: Peace

            "Maria, oh Maria." Georg said gazing at the picture.  "Maria, my love did you have to leave me?  I love you."  Georg continued his eyes filling with tears.  "I want to talk to you Maria.  I want to see you again please don't be dead.  Please."  

            Confused Maria decided to not let Georg suffer anymore from his depressed state.  Stepping into the light of the room she began to speak.

            "Yes Captain?  You said you would like to speak to me?"  Maria asked smiling at Georg.  Georg turned around in his seat in utter bewilderment.  

            "Maria?"  He asked getting up from his chair and walking over to her.  She nodded happily.  "Is that really you?"  

            "Of course it is Georg." She told him.

            "I thought you were dead." He told her tears reforming in his eyes.  

            "You must have been misinformed." Maria told him.  "But I am back now, and that is all that matters." Maria told him.  Georg stroked her face scared that if he touched her to hard she might disappear.  Finally he convinced himself it was really she.  They both hugged each other tight and soon there lips found each other's.  Georg's hands found Maria's stomach and he felt how round it was a pulled away from her a bit.

            "Maria are you…" Georg began in shock.  

            "Pregnant?" Maria asked innocently adding to his confusion.  "Yes Georg I am."  She replied sweetly kissing him again.  Georg kissed her back, but his mind raced back to the notes he had been given.  

            "Maria?" He asked her.  "Is it…I mean the baby…is it umm well…"

            "Yes?" Maria asked confused of what he wanted to know.

            "Well is it mine?"  He asked her finally.  Maria stared at him strangely.  

            "Well of course it is Georg why would you ask such a silly ques…" Maria's thought suddenly focused on the terrible note she had read.  "Oh no did they send you that note?  Oh dear Georg please tell me you didn't believe it." 

            "Who is they Maria?  Oh and by the way did you go and see a doctor recently?" He asked.  "Because if you didn't I will take you to one now."

            "No I went to a doctor, lets sit down and I will tell you everything." Maria told him.  He smiled at her warmly thanking the Lord his wife was alive.  The sat on the sofa in each other's arms.  Maria told him the whole story of what had happened after he had been knocked out.  She finally reached the end.

            "So they helped me escape to Switzerland on a train.  Then I came here and went to see a doctor.  He told me I just needed to rest and I was fine.  After that I came to see you and here I am." Maria told him.  Maria had tried to tell him the story quickly, but it had taken a very long time.  She spit the words out quickly and every few sentences Georg couldn't help, but kiss her.  The kisses were long and deep and so by the time Maria was finished with the story they had been sitting there for hours.  

            Georg was so happy she was there and surprisingly healthy.  He was very concerned and saddened when he heard her speak of what the Lieutenant did to her.  Even though she assured him she was fine both physically and mentally he wasn't sure.  It hurt his heart to know that she would have died before she let him do anything.  It surprised him that she did not give in at all.  Surly the easiest thing would have been to give in and then escape.

            "Maria, my love?" Georg asked her afterwards.  

            "Yes?"  She looked at him with a smile. 

            "I am still surprised you did not give in to him.  Do you know how much easier it would have been to escape my love?  He was going to kill you."  He told her sadly.

            "I would have been happy to die before he did that to me Georg.  It would not have been easier.  Would have you still loved me?"  She asked.

            "Of course I would have…" He began. 

            "I just fought him as hard as I could darling.  I did that because I love you more than anything in my life.  You are my life." Tears formed in Georg's eyes.  He kissed her again sending shivers down Maria's spine.  

            "You are amazing Maria.  You were injured and pregnant and yet you still beat the Nazis.  I don't think I have even been in a harsher situation than that.  I didn't think it was possible for you to come back alright." He told her holding her tightly.  

            "Anything is possible with God, darling."  Maria told him smiling.  "He helped me through it.  You helped too.  Anytime I felt like giving in I would just think of you and how you would feel if something happened.  I love you to much to leave you already."  Maria said snuggling close to him.  

            "I love you Maria." He told her whispering in her ears.  "We can tell the children you are alive tomorrow.  They will be thrilled.  Now I think the doctor said you needed some rest so lets I'll take you to our room."  Maria nodded and Georg picked her up and carried her up the stairs.  Once they were in the room Georg laid her on the bed carefully and laid by her side looking into her eyes.  

            "What?" Asked Maria.  

            "Oh nothing.  I just can't believe you are here with me.  I thought I would always be alone in this room."  He told her. "You are beautiful." He mumbled to her as she rolled over to cuddle him.  Soon they were talking and laughing just like old times.  Georg was concerned, though, because he knew she needed rest.

            "Maria darling you really should sleep." He told her giving her a big kiss.

            "How am I supposed to sleep when you are beside me?" Maria asked.

            "Do you want me to leave?" He asked her.  "Would you rest then?"  

            "No I wouldn't be able to sleep at all if you left me Georg." She told him squeezing him even closer.  "Rest isn't what I had in mind anyways.  I really got enough of it when I was in Germany.  All I need is you." 

            Georg smiled at her beautiful eyes.  He wasn't the one to argue with a suggestion such as that.  Soon he was kissing her and they were lost in each other.  

            A long while after, Georg lay awake with his wife in his arms sleeping peacefully.  He thanked God for his good fortune. Georg was so excited that he was having another child with Maria.  He also was happy to see Maria healthy and still as passionate and loving as before the terrible incidents occurred.  He moved a little, and Maria's eyes opened a little.  He kissed her softly.

            "I love you darling." He whispered to her.  Maria smiled and shut her eyes once again.

            "I love you too." She answered him before drifting back to sleep.  Georg shut his eyes content with his wonderful life.  

Fin                                              


	9. Sunshine

A/N: Okay so I lied.  This is the last chapter not the next one because a few of you really wanted to know what the children thought so here is the last chapter.  I hope it is okay; it was a little bit of a rush job…so tell me what you think please!

Ch. 9: Sunshine

            Georg and Maria awoke late in the morning to the cries of their children.  Maria noted, however, these were not happy cries.  They sounded sadder as if the children were depressed.  Maria rolled over in Georg's arms and opened her eyes.  She found him staring at her lovingly.

            "Good morning darling." He said softly.  "Did you sleep well?" He asked her grinning sheepishly.  

            "For the two hours we slept yes." Maria told him.  "I have not felt so well in months." Maria added.  

            "Neither have I, my darling." He told her kissing her on the head.  "I love you.  When do you want to tell the children?" 

            "Well as soon as I see them.  You didn't want to let them suffer anymore, did you Georg?" She asked.

            "Me?  No, we can tell them at breakfast of course.  I was only hoping that maybe you want to put breakfast off for a little while longer and stay in here." He told her honestly.  

            "Oh I see." Maria started, blushing.  Georg could tell by her face the answer and he took her and began to kiss her all over.  

            After a few hours Georg made his way down to breakfast.  The children were already silently eating.  

            "Good morning children." Georg told them cheerfully.  

            "Good morning Father." They replied rather miserably.

            "Father you are very late today!" replied Marta.  

            "Yes you slept in until eleven o'clock.  You could almost call this brunch!" Louisa told him.

            "I was starving, I was about to go and kill a rooster." Kurt told his Father.  

            "You don't even know what a rooster is silly!" cried Gretl.  Georg laughed at his children.  

            "Why are you so happy today Father?" Brigitta asked noticing her father's old sparkle in his eyes back.  

            "Well do you really want to know?" He asked.  Seven vicious nods were made.  "Well I have news for you that may surprise you."  

            "I hope the Baroness is not back." Friedrich whispered to Liesl.  Georg smiled at the children's concerned looks.  He decided to trick them.

            "Well as a matter of fact, Friedrich the Baroness is back."  Seven disgusted looks popped up on the children's faces.  "And I have even better news…you are going to have a new sister or brother!"  Liesl's mouth dropped open, as did the other children's.

            "Father…How could you?" Liesl asked angrily.  

            "How could I what darling?" He asked.  Liesl glared.  

            "How could you…you know…" Liesl's sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.  "You should go to church right now to confess your sins and apologize to Mother, and our other Mother for that matter." Liesl huffed angrily.  The other children were visibly mad that he had gotten the Baroness pregnant as well.  Georg had not intended for it to go this far and the thought disturbed him just as much as it had disturbed Liesl.  He was relieved when he saw Maria walk down the stairs.  

            "Children please Baroness von Trapp is here." He stated.  

            "Don't call her that yet you are not even married to her…" Brigitta's voice trailed off as Maria walked into the room.  "Mother?"  Brigitta muttered under her breathe in disbelief.  Maria walked up and nodded with tears forming in her eyes.  She had missed her children so.

            "Children I am so happy to see you!" Maria exclaimed.  Maria held out her hands and instantly seven children were in her arms asking her dozens of questions.  

            "You're alive?"

            "How did you beat the Nazis?" 

            "Did you escape from a death camp?"

            "Are you really pregnant?" 

            "What was the food like in prison?" 

            Soon they had quieted down and gazed up at their Mother.  Tears began to fill their eyes.

            "Oh Mother, we thought that you were dead.  We thought we would never see you again." Louisa told her.  She began to cry and soon the children were in tears.  Maria gathered them into a hug again.  

            "It is alright children.  I am here now.  I wasn't going to leave you motherless.  I love you all too much for that.  God would not do that to you." She told them.  Maria sat down on the couch and told the children all about what happened.  However, she toned it down a bit so they would not be frietened.  Georg listened to her story again.  Each time she told it he became more and more impressed that she survived.  When Maria finished the children smiled at her lovingly, admiring their brave Mother. 

            "Mother, are you pregnant, then?" Asked Liesl.  

            "Yes I am Liesl." She told her.  

            "I'm sorry Father, for earlier." Liesl told him.  Georg smiled and gave Maria the look that said, 'I'll explain later.' 

            "That is alright, darling all is forgiven.  I would have reacted the same way.  I didn't mean for my joke to go that way." He told them.  Maria rolled her eyes having a bit of an idea of what Georg had done.  

            "I won't be the youngest anymore!" Gretl cried excitedly.  

            "No you won't be!" Maria told her.  "Now what should we do today?  I would love to see some of Switzerland before we go to America."  

            "Let's go on a picnic!" Marta yelled.  The children yelled in agreement.  They were happy to have their lives back together.  As the children went to change Georg pulled Maria to his side.  

            "You really are the most amazing person I know.  I couldn't cheer those children up for months with anything." Georg told her.  Maria grinned.  "You are our sunshine Maria." He stated simply.  Beaming, Maria kissed him gently.  

            "I love you Georg, you are the light in my life." Maria said grinning at him.  Georg wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her deeply.  

            "I love you more than life itself." He whispered in her ear.  She smiled back at him and they kissed passionately again.  

            Finally, after months of issues they were safe in each other's arms.

Fin 

(I really think I am finished this time!  Please read and review!)                                       


End file.
